


A Very Sonnac Christmas

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Christmas Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: A short story about Sonnac and how he spends his Christmas.Cutesy and fluffy.





	

Christmas was always rather… peculiar in Temple Hall.  
While not a day off, since evil never sleeps, there was always an atmosphere of hope and cheer during this time of year in it’s grand hallways.  
Mostly, anyways.  
“Dame Julia, I assure you, I only use that phone for my work.” Richard Sonnac tried as Dame Julia held said phone in one hand and a glass of Brandy in the other. By now his voice gained a slight desperate edge. “There are no unsavory text messages from me or my charges… please give it back. I really want to finish things and go home…”  
“Julia dear, I think he’s telling the truth.” Came from Miss Plimswood. “And it is Christmas, after all.”  
“Oh alright. Just don’t let me catch you doing this on the job again.” Dame Julia said, handing Sonnac back his phone, who couldn’t hide a sigh of relief before heading back to his office. He just hoped that the message he was trying to send wasn’t totally mangled by whatever Dame Julia did…  
“Last time I ever try doing something outside of my office…” He muttered, before attending to his desk, making sure that things were in order before he would leave for his long overdue Christmas break.  
Finally, it was done, as he got up and unceremoniously stretched himself. His three cats; Dante, Milton and Mary were getting the hint and all rushed to the large door, ready to go.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He said, heading out the door, ready to leave. Only to be stopped just as they were about to leave Temple Hall by two figures looming in the shadows.  
“It seems that some people just will never be in the Christmas spirit, will they?” He said, turning to Pit and Pendulum, who were leaning against a wall menacingly, as if to say ‘We are watching you.’. “Don’t you have something better to do? Like terrorize Whoville?” He said. This actually earned him a very rude gesture from Pendulum, to the point even Pit glared at him. Which in turn caused a rather defiant shrug. Richard took the time this silent argument took to rush off with a small ‘Merry Christmas’ as he did.

Home.  
It wasn’t much. An apartment close to Temple Court. Not too shabby, but far less fancy than was expected from someone of his bloodline. He didn’t much care. He was usually at his work, anyway. His cats were already there, eagerly awaiting in the kitchen.  
“Alright already…” Sonnac muttered, closing the door and heading to the kitchen himself, feeding them. “None of you are acting your age.” With that he went to his own meal. Again, surprisingly modest for someone of his stature.  
Afterwards, he almost immediately went to his bedroom, only to return in dark brown payamas, topped with a burgundy bathrobe and some matching slippers.  
“Alright, I’m ready. Are you three?” He asked, scanning for his cats, before seeing them huddling around a bookshelf he’d converted into a VHS shelf. “I shouldn’t have asked. Of course you are.” He said, taking the particular VHS they were swarming around, smiling fondly. “I never quite got the appeal of puppets… but Sir Michael Caine does make for a great Scrooge.” With that he put the VHS in the recorder and turned on his TV, settling down on his couch as his three cats took place around him. Milton on his lap, Mary near his feet and Dante across his shoulders.  
“Let’s just enjoy ourselves, shall we?” Richard said, as the movie started.


End file.
